finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Benutzerboxen
;Mahlzeit! ;D Nachdem also darüber entschieden wurde, Benutzerboxen im Almanach einzuführen, werden wir hier nun (wie angedroht >D) darüber diskutieren, welche wir denn ganz allgemein haben wollen und wie das jeweilige Design auszusehen hat. Dabei werden wir uns wohl zwangsläufig etwas an den Amis und deren Boxen (wer sich unter Benutzerboxen nichts vorstellen kann, sollte unbedingt einmal Klick machen) orientieren, jedoch wäre es natürlich wünschens- und anstrebenswert, ganz eigene Designs hervorzubringen >DD Es gilt also die Devise: Her mit allen Vorschlägen, die euch in den Sinn kommen! BITTE ERST LESEN!!! Geht einfach zur Überschrift der jeweiligen Boxfraktion, klickt auf "Bearbeiten" und schreibt hin, welche Benutzerboxen euch dazu einfallen und wie ihr euch deren Design und Text vorstellt! Fehlt eine Boxrubrik, die es eurer Meinung nach unbedingt geben sollte, dann legt dazu eine neue Überschrift an! Beachtet auch, dass nicht nur das Was zählt, sondern vor allem das Wie und dass es nichts macht, wenn bereits ein Design oder ein Text vorgeschlagen wurden, vielleicht kommt euch ja eine viel bessere Idee, die ihr am besten einfach dazu schreibt! BITTE ERST LESEN!!! ;Und los geht's! Persönliches Geschlecht ;Männlich *'Design:' *'Text:' ;Weiblich *'Design:' *'Text:' Nationalität ;Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz, USA, GB, Spanien (kA, wer sonst noch so reinschauen könnte xD (... und sich das dann auch auf die Benutzerseite pappt *hust* bei unseren 10.000.000 Usern ;P)) *'Design:' Flaggen und passende Farben, die den Flaggen entnohmen wurden. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer kommt aus ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sprachen (Da das der eigentliche Urspung der "Babels" ist ;P) ;Muttersprache Deutsch, Deutsch, Englisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Französisch, Latein (>D) *'Design:' Wie in der Wikipedia, nur ohne Levelunterteilung (sondern vllt so ne Lücke, wo man selbst "schlecht", "bisschen", "gut" oder so reinschreiben kann). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer spricht ___ ___. (bzw. Dieser Benutzer spricht Deutsch als Muttersprache.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Religion --> s. Amis (das lässt sich anders nämlich kaum umsetzen) + Der Blaue Orden Sternzeichen ;Widder, Stier, Zwilling, Krebs, Löwe, Jungfrau, Waage, Skorpion, Schütze, Steinbock, Wassermann, Fisch *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer hat das Sternzeichen ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bezug zum Almanach Allgemeines ;Rechte des Users *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer ist ein ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Neulingsbegrüßer *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer liebt es, Neulinge zu begrüßen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Letzte Änderungen-Stalker *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer stalkt die Letzten Änderungen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Zufällige Seite-Stöberer *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer macht die Zufällige Seiten unsicher. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Mitglied seit *'Design:' Almanach-Logo (Monobook, wegen passenderem Format) mit passender Farbe. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer ist seit dem ___ im Almanach angemeldet. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Kaktor-Vorlage der Amis (das ist total knuffig xDD) *'Design:' s. dort --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer verbringt hier viel zu viel Zeit und sollte endlich den Computer ausmachen... nach dem nächsten Edit. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Editcounter *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer hat über ___ Edits. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Mogry-Vorlage der Amis (einfach weil es wahr ist und der Mogry super dazu passt ;P) *'Design:' s. dort --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer ist der Ansicht, dass die Anzahl der Edits nicht unbedingt den Gehalt der Beiträge wiedergibt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Andere Wikis *'Text': Diesen Benutzer findet man auch in ___ unter dem Namen ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Wikipedia *'Design:' ;FF-Wiki (en) *'Design:' ;KH-Wiki (de) *'Design:' ;Square Enix Heaven (a.k.a. Yuukis Wikis^^") *'Design:' Spiele Hat durchgespielt/Mag/Mag nicht ;FF-Hauptreihe, wichtige Ableger und KH *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer hat ___ durchgespielt. (bzw. auch: Dieser Benutzer hat die Hauptreihe bis auf ___ durchgespielt.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Andere Spiele (Können auch gerne durchgestrichen werden xD Ich spamm hier nur mal eben rein, was mir aber echt nur ganz spontan, ohne Überlegen einfällt *in Deckung geh* und einigermaßen bekannt ist (persönliche Boxen kann man sich dann ja noch selbst machen, das hier sind die allgemeinen! Bitte beachten!)) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer spielt außerdem ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Zelda *'Design:' Ein Bild von Link und/oder Prinzessin Zelda (vllt aus "Wind Waker" oder "Phantom Hourglass") --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Mario *'Design:' ;Pokémon *'Design:' Ein Bild von einem beliebigem Logo oder Pikachu (weil es das bekannteste ist :P) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Castlevania *'Design:' ;Metroid *'Design:' ;Devil May Cry *'Design:' ;Bayonetta (Go Katzii *g*) *'Design:' ;Resident Evil *'Design:' Ein Bild von einem kleinen netten Zombie >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Parasite Eve *'Design:' Ein Bild von Aya Brea (am besten irgendein Artwork) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Golden Sun *'Design:' ;Harvest Moon *'Design:' Eine Kuh mit grünem Hintergrund :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Filme und Animation ;Das ganze FF-Geblubber halt. (Ich wäre ziemlich dagegen, hier iwelche anderen Filme o.Ä. reinzupacken!) *'Design:' *'Text:' Charaktere ;Zu jedem FF/KH-Spiel Boxen mit den wichtigsten Charas *'Design:' Eine Abbildung des jew. Charas und ein Zitat von ihm oder über ihn. *'Text:' (Charakter und in Klammern das Zitat, z.B. Squall Leonhart (...)) **'FFI:' **'FFII:' **'FFIII:' **'FFIV:' **'FFV:' **... Musik ;Zu jedem FF mind. ein Track ;P *'Design:' *'Text:' (Song und in Klammern ein dazu passender Text, der auf den Song hindeutet, z.B. Maybe I'm a Lion (Vielleicht ist dieser Benutzer ein Löwe.)) **'FFI:' **'FFII:' **'FFIII:' **'FFIV:' **'FFV:' **... Anderes Besondere Auszeichnungen in FF-Spielen ... und KH, falls vorhanden *kA* Hat den und den Superboss besiegt Konsolen/Browser Beschwörungen ---- Kommentare Mir gefallen so ziemlich alle Entwürfe der Boxen und die meisten sollten so beibehalten werden, wie sie sind. Als einziges könnte man Religion aber weglassen, weil das in meinen Augen nicht so wichtig ist. Aus diesem Grund: Habt Vertrauen zum Atheismus!!! (Solltet ihr noch kein "Anhänger" sein :P) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:13, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :oO *döööt* Falsche Antworten, Cloud xDD Wir guttenbergen nicht nur einfach von den Amis, wir stellen auch was Eigenes auf die Beine! >D Und außerdem wird es auch eine Box zu Blues Orden geben bei Religion oO was bist du nur für ein FFF... *tsts* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:23, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ein FFF, der Spaß versteht :P (auch wenn den manche hier anscheinend nicht haben...). Natürlich wäre es eine Schande, wenn ich den Kult des blauen Großmeisters vergessen würde, zu dem wir im Geheimen doch alle gehören >D (direkt danach folgt auch schon die dunkle Seite der Keksmacht *muahahaha*...) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:39, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Na da fängts ja schon mal gut an :D Mir gefällt mit den Sternzeichen als Esper von FF 12. Vielleicht sollte man was über die Herkunft oder so machen. Zum Beispiel ich komm ... her. Oder so. die haben ja sowas über beschwörungen. Vieleicht sollte man das Sortiment erweitern. Vielleicht noch so was ,, der hat Facebook". Das System der Benutzerboxen ist aber ziemlich erweiterungsfähig. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:58, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, mit Land haben wir das schon. Sollen wir das mit Bundesland oder Stadt auch noch machen? :D Schreib's dazu!^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:01, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Lies dir genau durch, was ganz oben steht und schau dir die Liste mal etwas sorgfältiger an ;) Beschwörungen und Herkunft sind bereits dabei, doch ich sehe es nicht ein, alles selbst zu machen :P Ihr sollt hinschreiben, welche Boxen genau ihr zu einem Thema wollt, wie der Text aussieht und wie das Design sein sollte. Zudem sollt ihr eure Vorschläge und Ideen direkt in die Liste hineinschreiben! Ich werde auch noch paar Sachen ergänzen, aber erst will ich sehen, was von euch so kommt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:53, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich gerne die Boxen zum Thema "Andere Spiele" machen. Ein paar Ideen zu den einzelnen Designs hab ich auch schon: z.B. gibt es bei Zelda ein kleines Bild von Link, bei Pokemon eins von Pikachu (ist halt das bekannteste ;P) und bei Resident Evil eins mit einem netten kleinen Zombie >D Was mich auch noch ansprechen würde, sind vllt die Boxen zur "Musik", aber da muss ich nochmal nachdenken :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:00, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Dann schreibs doch gleich mal rein^^ Wer genau was macht, entscheiden wir, wenn die Liste (nahezu) fertig ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:02, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC)